Broken Tranquility
by Blood River
Summary: SM x-over, not sure what with, though, I have a good idea, there will be some violence, this has been rated for language, and possibly adult situations. Im thinking about either a MARS or a Kill Me Kiss Me cross over. R&R.


Okay I've had this playing on my mind for a while at least well something similar to this. But I've finally gotten it started, so yahhh me!!! Well y'all know I have a problem with catching type-o's and what not, so if you see one, please tell me so I can fix it. And I'd really, really appreciate it if you could tell me what it is and where cause it does me absolutely no good if I just get a review saying that there are type-o's that I need to fix and nothing more. Pointless ne? Well any way. On with the fic! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!! Ill be really cliché here. I don't suffer from insanity I enjoy every minute of it.  
  
Broken Tranquility Ch#1  
  
"Are you happy now Sailor Moon?! Are you Happy Now!!?" Uranus growled tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she screamed out her frustrations. "GOD DAMN IT!!! ANSWER ME!!!" She crumbled to the ground sobbing hopelessly, "has every thing we've done been for nothing..."she whispered brokenly.  
  
"Sailor moon..." Serena looked up to see Hotaru, no; Sailor Saturn fully materialized standing before her scythe in hand.  
  
"Thank you, for protecting my body. I am allowed to be here because of you." Saturn spoke strong and evenly her emotionless gaze never leaving Sailor Moon's.  
  
"Saturn..?" Neptune whispered eyes wide in awe as she stumbled forward towards the senchi of Uranus.  
  
"Hotaru." Sailor moon whispered smiling softly, her feelings mixed as she stared at the sailor suited senchi of destruction.  
  
"HOTARU!" the badly beaten figure of professor Tomoe stumbled through the ruble of the once prestigious school, Mugen.  
  
With the appearance of her once father Sailor Saturn's cold eyes softened. "I am no longer the one you refer to as Hotaru. I am now the only one who can save this world from the silence."  
  
"Wait I'll go with you." Sailor Moon called to the young soldier.  
  
The shadow of a bitter smile danced across Saturn's glossed purple lips. "No, to destroy Pharaoh Ninety, you must do so with a single attack from within. It may have been possible for you sailor moon had you still the chalice, but as you are now, you will not even stand the chance of entering him. This is no longer within your hands, just leave it to me."  
  
Sailor moon stood from her once crouched position, "Once you've managed to destroy pharaoh ninety... what's going to happen to you in there, how will you escape?" She took a step forward towards Sailor Saturn.  
  
"I am known as the Sailor Scout of Destruction for one reason alone Sailor moon, because I have the ability to destroy whole worlds with a single drop of my glaive." She brought the silence glaive before her and held it in both hands. "But when that happens, even I have no chance of escape."  
  
"No!" Sailor moon tried to run forward towards the scout of destruction in attempts of stopping her some how. She didn't know how she just had to stop her and Sailor Saturn with a single swift slash of her glaive, stopped Sailor moon in her tracks the tip of the huge blade resting just above the jugular notch Sailor moon's eyes stared up at her wide and desperate. "No Hotaru... you cant, there has to be another way, there is always another way, we can—"  
  
"There is NO other way" Sailor Saturn snarled. Her expression softened "this is something I must do, good bye... Sailor moon..." She leaped back into the spiraling vortex of dark energy that was pharaoh ninety.  
  
The moment sailor Saturn slipped within Pharaoh Ninety, the sounds of battle resounded around them echoing from within the gaseous monstrosity of Chaos.  
  
"Hotaru!" Sailor moon screamed as she through her self at Pharaoh Ninety, only to be thrown back by an invisible barrier, she fell backwards rolling and landing face down in the rubble. Sailor moon looked up tears burning at the backs of her eyes as she cried out her transformation phrase over and over again with no change she still remained as sailor moon. "Change!" she screamed as she relentlessly began to pound out her frustrations on the ground. "Moon Crisis Power!!" tears fell down her dirt stained cheeks, her fist balling on the ground, grasping dirt between her gloved fingers. "Change..." she sobbed out.  
  
"Sailor moon..." the Sailor Scouts of Mercury and Venus whispered as they were tossed about helplessly within the black whirlwind. The gems on their tiaras began to glow. Their eyes void, as they slowly began to disappear into thousands of tiny orbs of light.  
  
"Princess..." Mars whispered a faint smile playing on her lips as she entered a state of near delirium, the gem on her tiara began to glow a warm deep blood red as she began to disintegrate into thousands of tiny orbs just as the others had.  
  
"Sere..." Jupiter whispered her gem glowing, as she too began to disintegrate.  
  
One last time in her desperation Sailor moon screamed "Moon Crisis Power" and the impossible became real as her hollowed out brooch opened revealing her deep pink and light purple heart crystal, glowing as her body became alight with the powers of the inner senchi, large beautiful translucent butterfly wings uncurled themselves from her back. Her sailor uniform melting into another, one of pure white, the powers of the inner senchi melding into her own, she smiled, the crescent on tiara glowing with the light of each scout.  
  
The Sailor Scouts of Uranus and Neptune stood together leaning on one another for support. The sky above them the deep red of blood and the black of night, thunder crashing as lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. Their eyes wide in awe as the watched sailor moon transform into something they had never seen. "Sailor moon..." they whispered simultaneously.  
  
Sailor moon turned to cast the two lone senchi a last glance as she leaped forward after Saturn into the monstrosity of darkness, pharaoh ninety.  
  
Something about the image she created brought forth a memory of the late sailor Pluto.  
  
'There is always hope even if the true messiah doesn't awaken you can always count on her to come, she will be our hope.'  
  
Uranus looked to Neptune as Neptune did the same. They looked back in time to see her completely vanish.  
  
"Even if the true messiah does not awaken, she will always come, she will be our hope." They looked up to see sailor Pluto standing on a concrete pillar, time key in hand. She smiled at them and repeated the last part of what she had said "Our princess will be our hope."  
  
The chaos around them persisted as they listened to the battle occurring within pharaoh ninety. Then all at once everything stopped and all became silent. Pharaoh ninety slowly began to collapse in upon its self, and as quickly as it started he disappeared completely, only the aftermath remaining.  
  
Uranus looked back towards where pharaoh ninety had once been; she blinked several times before forgetting completely about her injuries racing towards the large crater created by the great mass of pharaoh ninety. She stopped abruptly at the edge of the large depression, before jumping down into the hole, sliding down the steep rocky slope.  
  
Neptune moved slowly toward the crater and stopped when she reached the edge, while Pluto continued to smile sadly.  
  
Sailor moon stood at the center of the pit of destruction she faced away from them her uniform in tatters; wings shredded; her hair burned, and matted; ash smeared across her face and fuku. Neptune watched as Uranus slowly approached her.  
  
"Princess..." the senchi of Uranus whispered, as she took yet another hesitant step forward. Sailor moon turned to face the scout of Uranus with vacant eyes, tear stains ran down her ashen cheeks creating porcelain trails.  
  
She turned to face Uranus completely, and for the first time Uranus caught site of the blood that trailed down the right side of her face from a gash hidden somewhere within her hair line. Within her arms she cradled a slumbering baby wrapped in a tattered piece of lavender cloth.  
  
"Princess..." Uranus whispered as she took yet another step forward. Sailor moon held the child out toward Uranus, which the senchi accepted with out hesitation. Sailor moon smiled softly in gratitude, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back wards in a dead faint.  
  
Uranus barely caught her as she fell backwards balancing both the infant and her badly beaten hime, she slid to the ground in attempts of getting her princess to the ground safely without harming her or the child.  
  
I think ill stop here. I wouldn't usually. But it's late and well I'm getting tired, sooo... I'll start on chapter two pretty soon and hopefully have it out by the end of the week.  
  
Vote for X-over.  
  
Kill Me Kiss Me GW MARS  
  
Its late I can't think of any more possibilities. So if you think of any others review. And without further a due, adios. 


End file.
